Las pequeñas Stark
by Comunidad del Fanfic
Summary: Esta historia trata de una parte de la vida de Howard Stark que no se conocía hasta ahora pero que afectará en la vida de Tony y de los vengadores. Escrita por trijuditcast, perdón por si se me cuelan algunas faltas de ortografía.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todo el mundo, os traigo una historia sobre los Vengadores, aunque los vengadores les pertenecen a Marvel yo me entretengo pensando ¿Que hubiera pasado si...? Espero que os guste.**

 **Capitulo 1**

Todo el mundo pensaba que Howard Stark era un hombre ocupado por el éxito de su empresa y no se equivocaban, cuando no estaba trabajando en el despacho de su empresa estaba en el despacho que tenía en su casa diseñando prototipos y maquetas.

A los 35 años se encontraba casado con María Collins-Stark y con un hijo, Anthony Edward Stark, que ya tenía 8 años. Pero él no era completamente feliz, su relación con María se estaba enfriando y cada día eran más distantes, de ese amor que se tuvieron ya solo quedaba el cariño y el respeto que ambos se tenían. Por lo que Howard intentaba pasar el menos tiempo posible en casa, sin darse cuenta que no solo se estaba alejando de su esposa sino que también lo hacía de su pequeño Tony al que apenas tenía tiempo de ver.

Un día tras terminar un reunión de trabajo con sus socios, estos le invitaron a ir a un bar que no quedaba lejos de allí a tomar unas copas. Horas más tarde salió del bar casi completamente borracho y con Amelia, una muchacha de no más de 25 años, de 1 metro 70 cm más o menos, rubia, delgada, muy simpática y estaba algo borracha también.

Se pasaron juntos toda la noche y no precisamente hablando. A la mañana siguiente cada uno se despidió y se fue a su casa sin compartir números de teléfono ni más información sobre ellos. Howard pensaba que lo que había pasado entre ellos era un error, aunque no amará a su esposa, la respetaba y aquello era una gran falta de respeto hacia ella. Por lo que intentó dejar atrás lo ocurrido y volver a su casa con su familia y sus inventos.

\- CINCO AÑOS MÁS TARDE -

En los últimos cinco años la vida de Howard se había convertido un completo desastre, su relación con María estaba completamente muerta y su relación con su hijo, que ya tenía 13 años era inexistente ya que se pasaba el día en su empresa y las tardes en su casa metido en el despacho de su casa donde todo el mundo tenía terminantemente prohibido interrumpirle.

Esa mañana se encontraba en su oficina revisando papeles y los plazos que tenía para presentar sus proyectos cuando Ascensión su fiel secretaría desde que empezó a trabajar allí y antes secretaría de su padre, le informo que había una mujer en la puerta que no tenía cita pero que decía que era importante y que solo tardaría dos minutos.

\- Déjala pasar, Asu.

Segundos después entro a su oficina una mujer de unos treinta años con un bolso enorme colgado en el brazo del que saco un sobre blanco mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas situadas delante de su escritorio.

\- Buenas tardes SR. Stark, me llamo Luz Beck y trabajo para la señorita Amelia Mart ¿Se acuerda de ella?

\- Pues la verdad es que conozco a varias mujeres con ese nombre, pero no recuerdo a ninguna que se apellide así.

\- Yo vengo de su parte para entregarte esta carta, estoy segura que al leerla la recordará. Le dejo solo para que la lea todo lo que debe saber se encuentra en aquí escrito.

 _"Hola Howard, estoy segura de que en este instante te estás preguntando que va todo esto y si no tuviera motivos de fuerza mayor no te estaría escribiendo en este momento._

 _Bueno lo primero es decirte que nos conocimos hace 5 años en un bar de la ciudad, cuando nos conocimos ya estabas algo borracho pero me tendrás que recordar ya que a la mañana siguiente me vistes antes de irte._

 _En este tiempo te he investigado y si no me he puesto en contacto antes contigo es porqué se que estas casado pero tenemos que vernos para que pueda decirte algo importante que prefiero decir cara a cara y no por carta o teléfono. Sé que te parecerá raro pero espero que puedas hacerme ese favor a pesar de que no me debes nada. Piénsatelo y si decides hacerlo llama a este número 666 333 111 para hablar con mi hermana Morgan y organizar una cita._

 _Atentamente Amelia."_

Howard después de leer esto se quedo impactado, si se acordaba de la joven Amelia pero vagamente, solo podía recordar a una mujer de 1,70 m rubia que hablaba mucho. No sabía qué hacer, por una parte sentía curiosidad pero por otra no quería mover el pasado.

Se lo pensó por unas horas pero su laso curioso pudo con el sensato y termino llamando al número para hablar con la hermana y concertar una cita. Mientras que hablaba con Morgan no pudo evitar preguntarse por que no le había dado Amelia su número directamente. Al final quedo en verse con Morgan a las 17 h de ese mismo día en la plaza que se encontraba al lado del " _Hospital Central Bellevue"_.

A la hora acordada se encontraba puntual en el lugar exacto.

\- ¿Señor Stark?

\- Si, la señorita Morgan supongo.

\- Si, vamos a que vea a mi hermana.

\- ¿Vive cerca de aquí?

\- Más o menos.

Morgan lo guió hasta dentro del hospital a la planta dos y se paró en la habitación 23, mientras que Howard se preguntaba qué hacían allí y si es qué Amelia era enfermera o algo. Morgan le dijo que mejor entrara solo y que por cualquier cosa ella esperaría fuera.

Cuando Howard entro se sorprendió al ver a una mujer que solo se parecía a Amelia en la forma de la cara, aunque estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba y entonces lo entendió ella estaba enferma, no, estaba muy enferma por eso le urgía decirle lo que sea que quisiera decirle ya.

Amelia abrió los ojos y al verle allí sonrió, él a pesar de que tenía más canas no había cambiado casi nada, seguía siendo guapísimo.

\- Hola Howard Stark

\- Hola Amelia

\- Te busque porque tenía algo importante que contarte aunque tarde mucho en encontrarte.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me tenías que contar?

\- A los pocos meses de estar juntos me empecé a encontrar mal, fui al médico y me hicieron unos análisis que dijeron que estaba embarazada, el médico dijo que no me había dado cuenta porque soy irregular y tenía pocos vómitos. Los tres primeros meses fueron duros y yo no sabía si debía intentar buscarte o no, por lo que decidí pasar el embarazo tranquila y decidir después. El embarazo a partir del primer trimestre fue completamente normal hasta el parto. El parto fue el 8 de agosto, y muy complicado, pase varias horas en el quirófano pero al final fue un parto natural aunque con sorpresa. No era una niña sino que eran dos gemelas, parece que en las radiografías una tapaba a la otra y por eso el doctor no la vio. Las llame Lana, por mi abuela y Keity por mi madre.

Howard se quedo tan sorprendido que tuvo que sentarse en la silla que había junto a la cama de Amelia y procesar todo lo que le estaba contando. No sabía cómo hacerse a la idea de que probablemente pudiera tener dos niñas a parte de su Tony. Se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio hasta que reacciono queriendo saber más cosas, si de verdad eran su hijas quería saberlo todo. Aunque esperaba que no se ofendiera Amelia pero iba a pedir una prueba de ADN, para estar 100% seguro de que le decía la verdad.

Durante la siguiente media hora Amelia estuvo respondiendo sus preguntas sobre las gemelas y su embarazo. Y que en ese momento las niñas tenían 4 años y unos 3 meses. También le dijo que si quería realizar una prueba de ADN solo tenía que llamar a Morgan para que lo prepare todo.

Howard antes de ir a llamar a Morgan le dijo que le gustaría ver una foto de las niñas. Amelia le enseño una foto que siempre llevaba en la cartera en la que aparecían Lana y Keity en su cumpleaños número 4 sonriendo y mirando hacia una tarta rosa con dos velas del número 4. Las niñas iban vestidas iguales con una camiseta blanca en la que aparecía un perro y unos pantalones vaqueros azul claro.

Howard al verlas sintió una gran ternura que nunca antes había sentido y no pudo evitar preguntar

\- ¿Por qué no me buscaste antes?

\- Yo no sabía qué hacer, cuando te investigue me dijeron que estabas casado y con un hijo, por lo que no quise interponerme ni romper tu familia. Tenía pensado que cuando las niñas pudieran razonar la situación eligieran si querían verte o no, pero Howard tengo leucemia y los médicos no me dan buenas esperanzas por lo que me gustaría que las fueras conociendo y si muero que te quedes con ellas, en caso de que no quisieras saber de ellas o cuidarlas se quedarían con mi hermana.

Esa tarde después de sacarse sangre para la prueba se fue hacia su casa mientras pensaba. Llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor era no angustiarse, si las gemelas eran sus hijas no se podía hacer nada y si no lo eran se habría angustiado por nada, por lo que lo mejor era esperar a los resultados sin hacerse muchas ilusiones ni planes.

Una semana después estaba muy ansioso esperando a que Morgan lo llamara para decirle que habían llegado los resultados. Todo el mundo notaba su ansiedad hasta su esposa que no le prestaba mucha atención le pregunto que le pasaba, él le respondió que nada y se encerró en su despacho a esperar la llamada.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando Morgan lo llamó y le dijo que ya tenía los resultados. Quedaron en verse esa misma tarde para abril el sobre en la habitación de Amelia en media hora.

Ambos llegaron puntual y Morgan le dio el sobre a Howard para que él lo abriera, se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama de Amelia y lo abrió y sacó la carta leyendo rápidamente lo que ponía:

" _El Instituto blablabla… certifica que Howard Stark es padre de Lana y Keity Mart con una probabilidad de acierto de 99,9%. En caso de necesitar algún tipo de información pónganse en contacto con…"_

Howard dejo de leer para poder procesar lo que le decía aquella carta. De repente no solo era padre de Tony sino que también de Lana y Keity. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Amelia se había despertado y le miraba fijamente observando sus reacciones.

\- Ese es el resultado del análisis

\- Si…

\- ¿Ya has visto que son tus hijas?

\- Si… necesito un tiempo para poder hacerme a la idea de todo esto.

\- Lo entiendo pero no tienes mucho tiempo, me gustaría que las conocieras con tiempo por si acaso no me puedo quedar con ellas mucho tiempo.

\- Yo… solo dame unos días para procesarlo por favor.

\- Vale cualquier cosa llamas a Morgan.

-UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS -

Howard pasó una semana dando vueltas a lo que iba a hacer y ya lo tenía todo más o menos planeado, era mejor comprar una casa para que Lana y Keity vivieran y que este a su nombre, al igual que la casa en la que él vivía estaba a nombre de Tony, también era lo mejor que no le cambiara de momento el apellido a Stark porque él se había ganado muchos enemigos, algunos recientemente y demasiado cercanos a su familia, el sabia que alguno de sus socios o trabajadores de Industrias Stark le estaba traicionando y ya tenía bastante con tener que preocuparse de la seguridad de Tony.

Fue al hospital y lo hablo con Amelia y estuvo de acuerdo en casi todo con una excepción, no quería que el pagara la factura del hospital pero Howard cabezón como todo un Stark la convenció de que lo hiciera por Lana y Keity.

Estuvieron toda la tarde hablando sobre cómo iban a decirle a las niñas que él era su padre y como iban a presentárselo. Amelia también le contó que con sus escasos 4 años ya demostraban ser muy inteligentes y que iban a una escuela privada aparte donde le hicieron un test de inteligencia y sus notas fueron muy por encima de la media. Y que ellas constantemente querían aprender cualquier cosa aunque siempre se fijaban en los temas de tecnología, sin embargo había cosas complicadas que de momento no entendían.

Al día siguiente las niñas fueron a ver a su medre y allí conocieron a Howard, quien se presento como un amigo de su madre.

Hola mami, hola Señor Stark, nosotras somos Lana y keity- hablaron a la vez las niñas sorprendiendo a Howard con su coordinación y sincronización.

Niñas dejad de hacer eso por favor.

Si, mama- Dijo Lana

Es sin querer mama, lo sentimos- Dijo Keity

Howard pasó toda la tarde con ellas, hablando, ayudándolas a dibujar aunque no siempre le dejaran ayudarlas.

Esa misma semana compro una casa para ellas a su nombre y empezó a amueblar todas las habitaciones menos las de las niñas. Como no podían verle en público con ellas le pidió a Morgan que llevara a las niñas a elegir su habitación y que dejara las cosas encargadas a nombre de Amelia, que el iría mas tarde a por ellas y las mandaría instalar en casa habitación.

La casa era blanca por fuera con el tejado marrón, estaba situada en una zona boscosa y aislada de Nueva York con muros en los límites de la propiedad, tenía dos plantas y un desván: en la inferior se encontraba la cocina, la sala de estar, un comedor, un baño y el enorme patio para las niñas y en la planta superior se encontraban las 4 habitaciones, dos de ellas con un baño incorporado, otro baño común mas grande, una habitación que se usaría de despacho para las niñas cuando crecieran y las escaleras para subir al desván, el que se encontraba vacío para que ellas pusieran allí lo que quisieran. (Inspirado en la casa que aparece en mi perfil)

Morgan llevo a las niñas al centro comercial, a la tienda de muebles para que eligieran los que querían para su habitación. Después de media hora ya tenían elegidos los muebles: una cama con dos mesillas, un armario, y un escritorio de color azul para Lana y lo mismo para Keity en color verde.

 **Continuará próximamente ...**

 **Capitulo editado, pero si aun así se me han colado algunas faltas de ortografía decírmelo, plis**

 **He estado más ocupada porque he empezado a ser beta en esta historia:** **story/71439762-%C2%BFqu%C3%A9-podr%C3%ADa-salir-mal**

 **Podéis buscar a la escritora en wattpad, con el apodo RosanaMiraS**

 **Trijuditcast**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Holaaa, continuamos con la historia, el ritmo de publicación va a ser más o menos de un capitulo por semana, en ocasiones en las que tenga más cosas que hacer o no me de tiempo no pondré notas de autora, ya que no me gusta cuando llegan avisos de que se ha subido un capitulo nuevo y luego ves que es la autora diciendo que va a retrasarse más. Por lo que por adelantado me disculpo si en alguna ocasión me retraso y pido que lo comprendáis. También pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía que pueda tener.**

 **Los Vengadores no me pertenecen.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 _Morgan llevo a las niñas al centro comercial, a la tienda de muebles para que eligieran los que querían para su habitación. Después de media hora ya tenían elegidos los muebles: una cama con dos mesillas, un armario, y un escritorio de color azul para Lana y lo mismo para Keity en color verde._

-Una semana después-

La casa ya estaba lista para que Morgan y las niñas se mudaran. Ya había hablado también con Amelia para decirle que le iba a pasar una manutención para las niñas y que quería que las niñas fueran a " **The City & Country School" (Lugar no inventado por mi, es real) **como lo hizo Tony hasta que ahora con 16 años seguira estudiando pero en la universidad.

Durante esa semana y la anterior Howard había visto a las niñas dos veces con Amelia y otras cuatro con Morgan, la cual en una ocasión las tuvo que dejar con él porque se tenía que ir a trabajar. Por lo que las niñas ya tenían confianza con él y le contaban un montón de cosas, como que querían un perro pero que con su tita no podían o que en su actual escuela no tenían a muchas amigas.

-Dos meses después-

Howard veía a las gemelas casi a diario dos horas por las tardes desde hacía un mes, y Amelia pensó que era el momento de contarle la verdad a las niñas ya que ella no se encontraba mejor aunque según los médicos lo bueno es que no se encontraba peor.

Howard estaba de los nervios sentado junto con Amelia esperando a que Morgan trajera a Lana y Keity de la escuela. En ese momento llegó Morgan y con mucha prisa les explico que aunque ella trabajaba por las mañanas ese día le habían dicho que tenía que ir por la tarde por que la necesitaban en el restaurante donde trabajaba de cocinera.

\- Hola niñas- dijo Amelia y Howard

\- Hola mami, hola Howard- Dijo Keity

\- Queríamos hablarles sobre una cosa muy importante, por lo que nos teneís que prestar mucha atención y si teneis alguna pregunta nos la podeis hacer sin ningún problema.

\- Lo que su medre y yo queríamos deciros es que yo soy vuestro padre- Dijo Howard pensando que era mejor decirlo de un tirón y esperar que no pregunten mucho

\- ¿Pero...?- Dijo Lana

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora viviremos contigo todos juntos? ¿Vendrá la tía Morgan?- Dijo Keity

\- No cariño, quiere decir que Howard os va a cuidar y a quereros mucho porque es vuestro papa, por eso os ha comprado la casa en la que vivimos. - Dijo Amelia

\- También quiere decir que voy a intentar veros casi todos los días.

\- Entonces, como ahora tenemos un papa que nos cuida, ¿Podemos tener un perrito?- Dijo Keity

\- Por fa, por fa, por fa- Dijeron Keity y Lana a la vez.

\- Yo... - Howard no sabía que decirles, porque no quería prometerles darles algo que no sabía si Amelia y Morgan permitirían que les diera. Aunque no paraba de imaginarse a las niñas corriendo por el patio de la casa corriendo y jugando con dos cachorros de algún tipo de perro siberiano enorme y peludo que también las proteja.

\- Niñas, sabeis que tener un perro es una gran responsabilidad pero como ahora tenemos una casa más grande, así que si Morgan y Howard os lo permiten y os ayudan a cuidarlo, yo os dejo pero tiene que ser con esas condiciones.

\- Amelia no te preocupes puedo mandar que hagan una caseta grande en el patio para que el perro se quede fuera y no moleste a Morgan- Dijo Howard

\- Bueno... pero consultalo con Morgan.

\- Bieeeeen, bieeen...- Dijeron las niñas a la vez.

Dicho y echo ya que Morgan no tuvo ningún inconveniente siempre y cuando e lperro no entrara en la casa, al menos cuando ella estuviera. Una semana después habían dos casetas de perro enormes una de color azul y otra verde con dos cachorros de Husky Siberiano esperandolas delante de cada caseta, uno negro y blanco para Keity con la caseta verde y otro para Lana gris delante de la caseta azul ( Foto en mi perfil)

Las niñas y Howard siguieron una rutina durante los siguientes meses, el iba a verlas por las tardes y hacían todo lo que las niñas querían, ellas entendieron muy bien que no las podían ver por la calle junto con su papa por eso salían con Morgan a jugar al parque y las actividades que podían hacer en casa las guardaban para cuando llegara su padre. por eso como Howard se sentía culpable por no poder estar con sus hijas en publico les preparo una sorpresa con ayuda de Morgan, les pago un fin de semana entero en Disneyland Paris **(N/A: no me pertenece)** donde se lo pasaron genial montando en todas las atracciones infantiles que les gustaron, arrastrando a Morgan con ellas, sobretodo a todas las atracciones de princesas.

\- Dos meses después-

Howard ya llevaba varias horas a solas con las niñas y aunque no le molestaba estaba preocupado por Morgan, ya que se había retrasado unas dos horas. Intento disimular para que las niñas no se preocuparan mientras estas le contaban que ya tenían varias amigas en el colegio que él les cambió y que los profesores de ese cole si les hacían caso y les mandaban muchos ejercicios sobretodo de lectura y de sumas y restas aunque el resto de compañeros no las hubieran aprendido todavía.

Pasó otra hora y él estaba de los nervios, no era normal que Morgan se retrasara tanto sin avisarlo, esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada. Y entonces sucedió lo que más temía, le llamaron del hospital pero no porque le pasara algo a Amellia sino porque Morgan se encontraba allí en una situación complicada, según la policía un borracho le había atropellado mientra ella cruzaba la calle para llegar a su coche y volver a casa, le dijeron que los médicos la tenían en quirógrafo ya que el coche iba muy rápido y le había dado de lleno. Él no sabía que hacer no podía ir al hospital porque no quería llevar allí a las niñas, así que les dijo que si pasaba cualquier cosas que lo llamarán pero que no podía ir.

Horas más tarde le llamaron para decirle que Morgan no consiguió superar la operación y que había muerto por lesiones cerebrales. Se quedo destrozado, ahora tendría que darle la noticia a las niñas y a Amelia y no sabía como iban a reaccionar ninguna de las tres. A parte el no podía quedarse con las niñas todo el tiempo tendría que contratar a alguien de confianza para que las cuide y las proteja, y que además le caiga bien a ellas para que no se alteren más.

Llamó a Estella, una niñera que había contratado muchas veces para cuidar a Tony y le pidió que se quedará con las niñas de una amiga porque el tenía que ir a verla al hospital y que no podía decirle a nadie que el había estado allí ni a donde iba. Fue al hospital a ver a Amelia para hablar con ella y explicarle que Morgan había fallecido y que el no podía hacerse cargo de las niñas por lo que iba a contratar a una niñera y una ama de llaves para que cuidaran de la casa y de las niñas ya que él solo podía pasar las tardes con ellas, mientras que hablaban la consolaba por la muerte de su hermana diciéndole que Morgan ahora estaba con sus padres y con Andy, su prometido que murió meses antes de la boda. También le aseguro que iba a conseguir que el conductor borracho que la atropello pagara por ello.

Ayudo a Amelia a rellenar todos los papeles necesarios para que el seguro de Morgan le organizara el funeral al día siguiente sobre las 17:30 en el panteón familiar en el cual a pesar de no haberse llegado a casar también estaba enterrado Andy, también vino el Señor Montoya, abogado de Morgan a darles el pésame y decirle que después del funeral debían ir a leer el testamento.

Estuvieron organizando cosas hasta las diez dela noche, y Howard se fue a casa para pagar a Estella y decirle que si buscaba trabajo fijo viniera a hablar con él al día siguiente a las once de la mañana. Llamó a María y le dijo que había surgido algo y que no iba a poder llegar a casa, que se quedaría en un hotel, a María poco le importo y le dijo que volviera cuando quisiera pero que la fiesta del cumple de Tony era el día siguiente a las 18 y ella no iba a poder quedarse mucho tiempo ya que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Howard tenía un gran problema por una parte el funeral empezaba a las 17:30 y la lectura del testamento a las 18 y por otro lado la fiesta de su hijo era a las 18 y terminaba a las 19:30, no creía que le diera tiempo a llegar y tenia que llevar a las niñas al funeral y acompañar a Amelia durante la lectura del testamento para darle su apoyo.

 **Muchos pensareis que no debería haber matado a Morgan pero es importante y necesario en la historia que ella muera, además ella esta en la historia como ejemplo de una mujer trabajadora que a pesar de que sus padres murieron muy pronto y que su prometido también murió antes de casarse, salió adelante luchando por su hermana menor y sus sobrinas.**

 **Se agradecen los comentarios, nos leemos pronto, Trijuditcast**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Holaaa, esta es la continuación del tercer capitulo.**

 **Capitulo 3**

* * *

 _Estuvieron organizando cosas hasta las diez dela noche, y Howard se fue a casa para pagar a Estella y decirle que si buscaba trabajo fijo viniera a hablar con él al día siguiente a las once de la mañana. Llamó a María y le dijo que había surgido algo y que no iba a poder llegar a casa, que se quedaría en un hotel, a María poco le importo y le dijo que volviera cuando quisiera pero que la fiesta del cumple de Tony era el día siguiente a las 18 y ella no iba a poder quedarse mucho tiempo ya que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Howard tenía un gran problema por una parte el funeral empezaba a las 17:30 y la lectura del testamento a las 18 y por otro lado la fiesta de su hijo era a las 18 y terminaba a las 19:30, no creía que le diera tiempo a llegar y tenia que llevar a las niñas al funeral y acompañar a Amelia durante la lectura del testamento para darle su apoyo._

Howard durmió esa noche con las niñas y decidió que lo mejor es que estuviera con ellas y se disculpara con Tony al llegar a casa. Al dar las once llamo Estella, y le pregunto sobre que era el trabajo por que necesitaba el dinero. Howard le dijo que buscaba una niñera casi a tiempo completo para las niñas que cuido ayer, a las cuales le había caído muy bien y que le trabajo consistía en llevar las colegio por la mañana, recogerlas al salir y quedarse con ellas hasta las seis de la tarde aproximadamente que es cuando llegaba él, los sábados tendría que quedarse con ellas casi todo el día salvo algunos que el pudiera ir y los domingos los tendría libres. También dijo que tendría que firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad y que no podría hablarle a nadie sobre la verdadera identidad de las niñas ni mencionar que el las visitaba regularmente. A parte de todo esto algunos fines de semana tendría que quedarse en la casa a dormir en una habitación preparada para ella para poder cuidarlas todo el día cuando la ama de casa no pudiera hacerlo. Estella sabía que era una gran responsabilidad con mucho trabajo pero estaba muy bien pagado con las horas extras al doble que las normales y le pidió unos días para terminar de pensárselo.

Mientras busco y puso en internet una ama de llaves para trabajar de lunes a sabado de forma interna en la casa de las niñas, y pidió que las interesadas llamaran inmediatamente. Despertó a las niñas para que fueran a ver Amelia para que entre los dos le contaran a las niñas lo que le había pasado a su tía.

Llegaron rápidamente a la habitación de Amelia, donde le explicaron a las niñas que Morgan había fallecido y no iba a volver porque echaba de menos a sus padres y había ido al cielo a quedarse con ellos y con el tito Andy, pero que las ibas a cuidar desde el cielo.

A las niñas les costó entenderlo y estuvieron un rato llorando porque iban a echar de menos a su tía pero al final comprendieron que no iba a volver y que aunque la iban a extrañar ahora ella era muy feliz junto con el tío Andy. Estuvieron varias horas entreteniendo a las niñas para que no pensaran mucho en Morgan y para que dejaran de llorar. También le dijeron que esa tarde a las 17:30 se iban a despedir de Morgan en el cementerio ya que la iban a enterrar junto a Andy.

A las 17:20 ya se encontraban Howard y las niñas en el cementerio, ya que Amelia no podía salir del hospital por su situación médica. Poca gente vino al entierro, en total 20 personas aproximadamente, de las cuales Howard no conocía ninguna. El entierro de Morgan fue rápido y sin ningún contratiempo.

A las 18 horas le llamo María, diciéndole que sus amigas ya había llegado a la fiesta del cumple de Tony y él la estaba haciendo quedar mal al no presentarse. Y por ultimo dijo que tenía que hablar con Tony el cual también la estaba haciendo quedar mal al no alegrarse por que su madre le hiciera una fiesta por sus 13 años. Lo que María no entendía era que Tony no quería esa fiesta, él ni siquiera había podido opinar sobre lo que quería y lo que no, ya que el motivo de la fiesta era para que su madre quedara bien con sus amigas durante la media hora que estas iban a estar presentes.

Por una parte Tony no le tenía rencor a su padre, ya que si de él dependiera también pasaría el menos tiempo posible con su madre, pero su otro lado le decía que por alegarse de María lo había dejado completamente solo y esa parte de él odiaba mucho, muchísimo a Howard Stark, el padre que llevaba meses sin pasar una tarde completa con él a solas, él cual no le dirigía casi la palabra en el poco tiempo en el que estaba en casa. Por eso fue que se decidió a aprovechar su capacidad de aprendizaje para irse pronto a la universidad donde pudiese estar tranquilo con sus estudios lejos del drama que existía en su casa. Aunque en unos pocos años fuera a irse a estudiar a la universidad tenía que seguir viendo a su madre constantemente para que esta no quedase mal ante sus "amigas", las cuales les hacían lo mismo a sus hijos.

El cumpleaños fue un desastre para Tony, no solo no apareció su padre sino que todos los asistentes eran hijos de las amigas de su madre, las cuales solo se iban a quedar hasta las 18:30 porque después se tenían que ir a una reunión de la Asociación Educación para los Niños (AEN) (n/a: Asociación inventada por mí, no sé si realmente existe alguna en Nueva York u otro sitio.)

Todo el mundo que asistió le trajo un regalo enorme, que en su opinión era más apariencia que otra cosa, sobretodo su madre que le dio una caja enorme en la que había una equipación completa para un jugador de futbol americano, por un momento Tony estuvo tentado a preguntarle a su madre delante de todos que eso para quien era ya que a él no le gustaba y nunca había jugado, luego recordó que su madre le comento que su amiga Ireth iba a enviar a su hijo a un campamento de verano sobre fútbol americano y supo de inmediato donde era muy posible que pasara el verano completo. (n/a: no se si realmente Tony odia el fútbol americano, en mi historia si lo hace)

Sobre las 20 menos algo Tony estaba encerrado en su habitación con todos los regalos de su cumpleaños los cuales no había abierto ni pensaba abrir, ya que venían de gente que no lo conocía en absoluto, seguro que le habían regalado lo que su madre hubiera dicho que le gustaba y ninguno le habría regalado algo que realmente quisiera. Llevaba un rato en silencio pensando cuando vio a su padre entrar en la habitación, ni siquiera le miró estaba enfadado con él, no se había presentado en su cumpleaños y cuando su madre se fue él se había quedado solo. Llevaba meses desapareciendo por las tardes sin dar explicaciones o por lo menos eso le decía su madre.

\- Tony, feliz cumpleaños, ya tienes 13 años que mayor te estas haciendo- Dijo Howard.

\- ...

\- Se que estas enfadado conmigo por no haber llegado a tiempo a su cumpleaños, pero ha surgido un imprevisto y me he retrasado más de lo previsto.

\- Siempre te surgen imprevistos desde hace meses ¿Piensas que no me doy cuenta de que casi no pasa tiempo en casa?

\- Yo se que te das cuenta pero tengo que trabajar para darte lo mejor, cuando seas más mayor lo entenderás, lo podrás entender todo.

\- ¿No dices que ya soy muy mayor? Pues dímelo.

\- Eres muy pequeño para poder entenderlo, son cosas de adultos. Pero bueno, no hablemos de ello, te he traído un regalo.- Dijo Howard dando le una caja más o menos grande envuelta en un papel de color rojo, el color favorito de Tony.

\- Yo no quería un regalo tuyo, quería que vinieras a pasar el día conmigo por mi cumpleaños pero ni eso has podido hacer por mi- Dijo Tony acostándose en su cama y dándole la espalda a su padre.

\- No voy a obligarte a aceptarlo, por si te entra la curiosidad te lo dejo aquí, en tu escritorio, estoy seguro de que te encantará.

\- Si es con la misma temática que el de mama, te lo puedes quedar, y dile que no voy a ir a ese absurdo campamento de fútbol americano donde sus amigas mandan a sus hijos para perderles de vista todo el verano y luego poder presumir entre ellas.

\- Tu madre no me ha hablado de ningún campamento de verano.

\- Pues lo habrá decidido sin ti, ya me ha regalado toda la equipación.

\- Seguro de que solo es para que puedes jugar en casa, no vas a irte fuera de casa durante 3 meses.- Dijo Howard mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba.

El regalo de Tony estuvo una semana entera en su escritorio sin abrir. Durante esa semana casi no había visto a su padre, para variar un poco, pero decidió abrirlo ya que la curiosidad podía con él. Rompió el papel rojo que lo envolvía y en el interior había un cuaderno de notas A3 con una nota y una caja de herramientas en la cual ponía Tony en la parte superior. Cogió la nota y la leyó: _Tony, siento mucho no haber podido llegar a tiempo a tu cumpleaños, espero que entiendas que estaba ocupado pero de todas formas te he comprado un regalo que estoy casi seguro que te gustará. Se tratas de un bloc de notas A3 para que escribas y dibujes todos tus diseños junto con una caja de herramientas para que los lleves acabo. Se que te gustará porque varias veces te he visto observarme mientas estaba en mi despacho diseñando mis prototipos._

 _Siento de verdad no haber podido estar contigo en tu día, tu padre Howard._

A Tony le encantó su regalo pero no quería decírselo a su padre, ya que seguía enfadado con él. Guardo la caja de herramientas debajo de su cama y dejo el bloc encima del escritorio.

Howard se había pasado la semana buscando una ama de casa para que ayudara a Estrella, la niñera, a cuidar a las niñas, después de entrevistar a muchas mujeres se decidió por Melany, una mujer de 55 años, viuda con hijos y nietos que vivían en Inglaterra por lo que podía quedarse todo el día con las niñas mientras el no pudiera venir a verlas. Además el rato que estuvo con las niñas las trato bien y a las niñas les gusto ella.

También hablo con Edwin Jarvis, su actual mayordomo y le pidió que si podía trabajar con él pero en otra casa, le dijo que se tendría que mudar a la otra casa con Anna, su mujer, para poder hacerse cargo de unos asuntos los cuales requerían total discreción. Le recalco que era importante que nadie supiera que trabajaba para él, ni a quien estaba cuidando por lo que tendría que firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad aunque él confiará en Edwin.

Para principios de la semana siguiente ya se habían mudado a la casa Edwin, Anna, Melany y Estrella, todos ellos ya habían firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad por si acaso, a pesar de que todos sabían que no podían comentar nada a nadie.

Las niñas se habían acostumbrado rápidamente a su nueva rutina, se despertaban y Estrella las preparaba y llevaba al colegio junto con Edwin. Al terminar el colegio las recogía Estrella otra vez acompañada de Edwin y las llevaba a casa donde Melany les tenía preparada la comida, a las 17 por insistencia de las niñas, Edwin las llevaba a una clase de Karate con el permiso de Howard. A las 19 horas Edwin las recogía y las llevaba a casa, donde algunos días pasaban el resto de la tarde con Howard y otras veces lo pasaban con Anna.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que os haya gustado, en el siguiente capitulo os contaré más sobre la niñez de Tony, y luego daré un salto en el tiempo de unos cuantos años. Perdón por la ortografía si se me cuela alguna falta.**

 **Los Vengadores no me pertenecen.**

 **Se agradecen los comentarios, Trijuditcast**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Holaaa, bueno continuamos con el capitulo 4, en el que hablaré sobre la adolescencia de Tony. Alerta de Spoiler de Agente Carter temporada 1.**

 **Los Vengadores no me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo 4**

* * *

 _Las niñas se habían acostumbrado rápidamente a su nueva rutina, se despertaban y Estrella las preparaba y llevaba al colegio junto con Edwin. Al terminar el colegio las recogía Estrella otra vez acompañada de Edwin y las llevaba a casa donde Melany les tenía preparada la comida, a las 17 por insistencia de las niñas, Edwin las llevaba a una clase de Karate con el permiso de Howard. A las 19 horas Edwin las recogía y las llevaba a casa, donde algunos días pasaban el resto de la tarde con Howard y otras veces lo pasaban con Anna_.

Cuando Tony se entero de que Edwin se iba de la casa porque iba a trabajar en otro lugar se enfado mucho, le tenía mucho cariño a Jarvis, como él lo llamaba, ya que Jarvis siempre cuidaba de él cuando sus padres no estaban lo cual era a menudo y ahora ni siquiera iba a tenerlo a él. Pero comprendió que Jarvis iba a venir de vez en cuando a visitarlo, se lo había prometido y Jarvis no rompía nunca una promesa, por lo que se quedo más tranquilo aunque con un sentimiento de soledad que sabía que se agrandaría en cuanto pasará unos días sin poder hablar con él.

A Edwin le dolió mucho no poder decirle al señorito Tony que no lo abandonando sino que se iba a cuidar de sus hermanas para que estuvieran seguras de las personas que no querían que el señor Howard siguiera al mando de la empresa ya que muchos de los inventos que él consideraba peligrosos no los ponía en venta ni se los mostraba al resto de la compañía Stark, por eso algunos de sus trabajadores no le tenían mucho aprecio, pues pensaban que el señor Stark era un egoísta por no compartir sus ideas con ellos.

Unos días después de que Edwin se fuera a la casa de las gemelas, llego Kevin, el nuevo mayordomo que iba a sustituir a Jarvis y que lo cuidaría junto con el ama de llaves. Tony intentaba no pasar mucho tiempo cerca de Kevin, él no era como Jarvis, le intentaba hablar constantemente y no le dejaba qué pensará tranquilo y en silencio. Ya había gastado varias hojas del regalo de su padre, aunque no sabía cómo llevar a cabo sus ideas, por lo que continúo estudiando para terminar sus estudios e irse a la universidad.

\- Un año después-

Durante ese año, Tony no había hecho nada más que estudiar, tenía 14 años y estaba a medio año de irse a la universidad MIT a estudiar ingeniería mecánica, como siempre había soñado. Durante ese año, Tony apenas había visto a su padre se pasaba todas las tardes y algunos fines de semana fuera de casa. Su madre cada vez estaba más insoportable, continuamente quejándose de que se descubriría que Howard pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa y la gente hablaría. Eso le molestaba mucho a Tony, sabía y entendía que su madre estaba enfadada con su padre por dejar de quererla como antes, pero él no tenía culpa de nada y aun así su trato hacía él era casi tan frío como lo era hacía su padre.

Howard estaba preocupado, había encontrado pruebas de que alguien había entrado a su despacho y había robado algunos de sus diseños peligrosos, esto ya se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre, en las cámaras no se veía quien fue pero estaba seguro de que alguno de sus socios había contratado a alguien para hacerlo, si tan solo supiera quién era. De momento decidió pasar un tiempo sin ir a ver a sus hijas y poner más seguridad en su casa. Pero aun así no se quedaba tranquilo, era consciente de que tenía varios enemigos, cualquier persona que triunfa no lo hace sin ganarse enemigos por el camino.

Y lo que más temía sucedió, una semana después del robo de sus diseños Jarvis le llamó para decirle que las niñas no se encontraba en el colegio y que la profesora le dijo que su "madre" las recogió antes de tiempo para llevarlas al médico a una revisión.

Sin saber que más hacer llamó a Peggy Carter una vieja amiga con muchos contactos que anteriormente ya le había ayudado y que sabía que era de confianza, además con ella buscando a las niñas era solo cuestión de tiempo que las encontrará y las llevará de vuelta a casa con él. La llamó y le contó todo lo que había pasado, ella conociéndolo no hizo muchas preguntas sobre porque de repente tenía dos hijas ni de porque ella no las conocía, también le dijo que no se preocupará que ella se encargaría de todo, le aseguró que no pasaría el próximo fin de semana sin sus hijas y que lo más seguro es que quieran a sus hijas para obligarlo ha fabricar alguno de sus inventos que no están a la venta por su peligrosidad o para conseguir dinero.

Aunque sabía que lo que estaba pasando alteraría a Amelia también sabía que se lo tenía que contar porque se pondría peor si se enteraba porque a las niñas se le escapaba algo. Por lo que, muy preocupado se dirigió al hospital, habló con los médicos, y estos le comentaron que lo mejor era no decírselo o decírselo con mucho tacto y cuidado para que no se alterara mucho. Se dirigió a la habitación de Amelia preparándose mentalmente para contarle todo y pensando que decirle exactamente para tranquilizarla, ya que estaba seguro de que Peggy iba a encontrar a sus hijas, si alguien podía hacerlo era ella, no era la primera vez que Peggy tenía que ayudarle, pensó Howard recordando cuando le ayudo a limpiar su nombre tras ser acusado por la SSR de traición.

Amelia se lo tomo peor de lo que pensaba, preguntándole constantemente si ya tenía a alguien buscándolas y quien era, al final tuvieron que sedarla porque se había alterado mucho pero antes de dormirse le dijo:

\- Howard tienes que encontrarlas, se que podrás. En cuanto las encuentres las tienes que traer conmigo para que las vea.

Después de decir eso se durmió por el sedante. Los médicos le dijeron que este sobresalto le iba a pasar factura y que de ahora en adelante debía estar muy tranquila.

Pasaron unas largas 3 horas, las peores de la vida de Howard, antes de que Peggy le llamará con nuevas noticias sobre las niñas, las había encontrado en una casa abandonada encerradas en una habitación asustadas, les había explicado que era su tita Peg, amiga de su padre y que iba a llevarlas a casa pero aun así hasta que no escucharon la voz de su padre por el móvil no confiaron en ella, lo cual era normal después de lo que acababan de pasar.

Howard estuvo tranquilizándolas mientras que Peggy las llevaba al hospital donde él las esperaba para que vieran a su madre, y así ella también pudiera estar tranquila. El reencuentro madre-hijas fue muy emotivo, las tres estuvieron llorando un rato abrazadas mientras Howard las miraba sin saber como podía consolarlas, solo acariciándoles el pelo.

-Tranquilas mis niñas, ya vais a estar bien, no os va a pasar nada- Dijo Amelia

\- En seguida vais a estar protegidas en casa con Jarvis, Estrella y Melany, han estado muy preocupado por vosotras y os están esperando con la cena de bienvenida preparada -Dijo Howard

Después de que se despidieran de Amelia, los tres fueron hasta la casa de las niñas, cenaron junto con Jarvis, Estrella y Melany, luego Howard las llevó a acostarse y las arropo. Una vez que estaban dormidas Howard las miró pudiendo por fin respirar tranquilo al verlas en casa a salvo y por un momento no pudo evitar preguntarse que hubiera llegado hacer si le hubiera llegado a pasar algo a sus niñas. De ahora en adelante tendría que mejorar su seguridad y la de Tony por si acaso para que no le pasara nada a las únicas 3 cosas que más quería por encima de todo.

A la mañana siguiente Howard estaba en su despacho cuando le llamó Jarvis, diciéndole que había venido a verle la señorita Carter y que era urgente que fuera a la casa de las niñas.

* * *

 **Bueno muchas gracias por leer la historia, y también gracias a Bellatrixcassiopea, Selkis170** **y** **Chinita-sama** **por su comentario, aunque haya tardado en verlo. Selkis170 se que la vida de Tony es muy difícil pero esa parte de la historia no le quise cambiar, esa fue la historia real del personaje y por lo que vivió forjo su personalidad, aunque Tony lo pase mal al principio su vida será un poco más animada que la que tuvo realmente. No te preocupes que enseguida cambiará un poco su suerte.**

 **Se que este capítulo es más corto que el resto y que llega con una semana de retraso pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, sorry.**

 **Creo que para la siguiente semana o así tendré más tiempo para escribir un cap extra largo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, durante estos meses voy a estar liada con los exámenes por lo que para no dejar abandonada la historia los capítulos van a ser más cortos, más que capitulo van a ser pequeños adelantos para que no estáis tanto tiempo esperando.

Os recuerdo que la historia contiene Spoiler sobre Agente Carter.

Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen pero el resto son invención mía.

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente Howard estaba en su despacho cuando le llamo Jarvis, diciéndole que había venido una verle La Señorita Carter y que se era urgente que fuera de la casa de las niñas._

Salió corriendo de la oficina y Llegó a la casa en los medios de comunicación hora, Jarvis le DIJO Que la señorita Carter le Esperaba en la sala tomando el té. Nada más entrar le dijo:

Peg, ¿Qué ha Pasado? ¿Estás bien?

\- Tranquilo Howard, Lo que vengo a hablar es sobre el secuestro de tus hijas, lo que me recuerda que tienes que contarme cuando te enteraste que tenias dos hijas, que por cierto habrán salido a la madre porque son preciosas.

\- Muy graciosa Peg, lo primero tienes que admitir que las niñas son clavadas a mí por eso es que las ves preciosas. Lo segundo tienes que contarme todo lo que has descubierto sobre su secuestro y si ya has atrapado al responsable.

\- Esto es difícil de decírtelo, he atrapado al responsable y es un mercenario a sueldo. La gente que no quiere ensuciarse las manos lo contrata para todo tipo de trabajos Ilegales. Lo bueno es que lo hemos atrapado lo malo es que se tratas de Edward Stronger...

\- ¿Edward Stronger? ¿El mismo Edward Stronger que fue despedido de la SSR por su fama de violento e inestable que asesino a 20 Agentes de la SSR? ¿Ese mismo?

\- Si...

\- Cuéntamelo todo, ¿que esta pasando?

\- Lo tenemos en las instalaciones de ya sabes tu donde, vigilado por 3 guardias dentro de la celda y otros 3 fuera por si acaso. No ha hablado nada desde que llegó, no ha querido decir el nombre de la persona que lo contrato, pero seguimos intentando que hable.

\- ¿Habéis encontrado algunos planos?

\- ¿Que planos Howard?- Dijo Peggy mirándolo seriamente.

\- Peg iba a contártelo, de verdad, pero paso lo de las niñas y lo deje pasar. La semana pasada alguien entro a mi oficina y me robo unos planos importantes...

\- ¿De que son esos planos?- Dijo Peggy ya perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Eran los planos de un reactor que estaba diseñando y puede que también se llevaran los planos de una pequeñita arma... el objeto número 3.

\- ¿El objeto número 3?¿Dime que no es un arma capaz de destruir Nueva York?

-NO, como dices eso - Peggy le lanza una mirada mientras le dice:

\- Objeto número 17...

\- Oh Peg ¿Todavía estas con eso? Fue un accidente y además era un encargo del ejercito, y ya esta destruido.

\- Más te vale, Howard, más te vale.

\- Ya, ya, ahora lo importante, tienes que ayudarme con la protección de las niñas, la casa ya no se si es segura, las interceptaron en el colegio pero eso quiere decir que me vigilaron y sabían donde estarían las niñas en todo momento.

\- De momento la seguridad será la misma que le pusiste a tony, contrata a dos personas más para que trabajen de incógnito en la casa por si acaso y que nadie más que tu sepa quienes son realmente. Con Tony hasta ahora ha funcionado.

Howard se quedo callado recordando como se sintió cuando el "jardinero" le llamó para informarle que había visto a varios sujetos vigilando a Tony y que entraron a la casa a intentar llevárselo pero que los habían detenido y llevado con Peggy.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el adelanto, espero que os haya gustado y gracias Selkis1701 por tu comentario, ya verás como luego cada uno recibe lo que se merece acorde a su forma de actuar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, aquí os traigo el nuevo capitulo. Y os pido perdón por el gran retraso, no es que quiera poneros excusas pero me tome las vacaciones muy enserio.**

 **Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, pero el resto son de mi invención.**

* * *

 _-NO, como dices eso - Peggy le lanza una mirada mientras le dice:_

 _\- Objeto número 17*..._

 _\- Oh Peg ¿Todavía estas con eso? Fue un accidente y además era un encargo del ejército, y ya está destruido._

 _\- Más te vale, Howard, más te vale._

 _\- Ya, ya, ahora lo importante, tienes que ayudarme con la protección de las niñas, la casa ya no sé si es segura, las interceptaron en el colegio pero eso quiere decir que me vigilaron y sabían donde estarían las niñas en todo momento._

 _\- De momento la seguridad será la misma que le pusiste a Tony, contrata a dos personas más para que trabajen de incógnito en la casa por si acaso y que nadie más que tu sepa quiénes son realmente. Con Tony hasta ahora ha funcionado._

 _Howard se quedo callado recordando cómo se sintió cuando el "jardinero" le llamó para informarle que había visto a varios sujetos vigilando a Tony y que entraron a la casa a intentar llevárselo pero que los habían detenido y llevado con Peggy._

Estuvo de acuerdo con Peggy, y a partir de la semana siguiente empezaron a trabajar en la casa Leonardo, el jardinero, y Thomas, el encargado del mantenimiento de la piscina y el socorrista. Las niñas estaban encantadas con ellos, pues cuando Howard no estaba los obligaban a jugar con ellas a lo que les apeteciera, ellos no podían negarse ya de hacerlo los seguían por toda la casa y se quedaban mirándoles con cara de pena durante horas, era sorprendente su aguante, y en el fondo no les importaba estar con ellas así podían protegerlas y vigilarlas mejor y más de cerca.

Howard poco a poco empezó a separarse de las niñas intentando protegerlas aunque estas no entendían el motivo y al igual que Tony se enfadaron con él.

Mientras Tony ya había terminado todos los exámenes del su último curso y le habían confirmado que podría elegir la carrera que quisiera hacer en la universidad que ya había elegido y comenzar al inicio del curso siguiente, por lo que estaba preparándose para irse a la Universidad, recogiendo todo lo de su habitación, su madre ya le había dicho que iban a realizar una fiesta de despedida el día antes de irse. Él no pudo evitar imaginárselo con mala cara, seguro que estarían todas las amigas de su madre con sus hijos mal educados, mimados y falsos, que se despedirían de él como si les importará o como si lo conocieran. Seguro que su padre ni siquiera se molestaría en estar presente cosa que su madre le reprocharía a él durante todo el día siguiente mientras él se iba.

Lo que más le molestaba es que no iba a poder despedirse de Jarvis, para él más que un empleado era como de la familia, desde que tenía memoria había estado con él, y ahora tenía que conformarse con que lo llamará cada dos días para hablar con él unos 10 o 15 minutos para preguntarle que había hecho en ese tiempo y que sentía tener que irse pero que más adelante lo entendería. Desde que Jarvis se fue Tony estuvo pensando en todo lo que Jarvis había hecho por él, y se le ocurrió empezar a desarrollar a una especie de robot mayordomo, todavía no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer. (Así es como yo pienso que Tony tendría que haber diseñado a su ayudante J.A.R.V.I.S.).

En estos últimos meses Tony había notado a su padre más raro de lo normal, y eso ya era decir mucho. Había contratado a 3 ayudantes para el jardinero y les había encargado una gran ampliación para el jardín y también había contratado a 3 mayordomos más.

\- Parece que todo es poco para el gran Howard Stark- Dijo Tony mientras veía como trabajaban los jardineros desde su habitación.

Lo que Tony no sabía es que desde lo que le paso a las pequeñas, Howard estaba muy preocupado por que intentarán algo contra su hijo y su esposa. Estaba tan paranoico que había comprado otra casa más pequeña y discreta no muy lejos de la de las niñas y había construido un túnel que las comunicaran, y que ocultaran la casa, esta solo sería visible y accesible por la otra casa para que en caso de emergencia Jarvis sacara a las niñas por el túnel y las llevará a la otra casa, por lo que solo Jarvis y Peggy sabía de la existencia de la casa.

La seguridad de Tony también se vio reforzada pero de una forma más sutil para que nadie se diera cuenta de los cambios, ni si quiera María. En la casa todo el personal tenía que saber primeros auxilios y defensa propia, la casa también contaba con una cámara del pánico secreta que solo conocía Peg.

Fueron unos meses muy ajetreados para Howard, tuvo muchos problemas en la empresa (seguía sospechando que alguien de dentro estaba contra él), también estuvo ayudando a Peg en un proyecto que comenzaron los dos hace muchos años para proteger al mundo, sobre todo a su familia, sobre dicho proyecto nadie debía saber nada. Sabía que Tony se iba a la universidad en poco tiempo, menos de un mes, pero el que se fuera lo dejaba más tranquilo, ya que le había comprado sin decírselo a nadie un apartamento y le había instalado el mejor sistema de seguridad que pudo crear, también había contratado a varios escoltas que lo protegerían desde la distancia sin acercarse a él para que no sospechará.

Para Tony esos meses eran desesperantes, quería irse ya y comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida aunque al principio lo tenga difícil con sus compañeros ya que él era el más joven por lo que había averiguado, pero bueno como dice su padre: "Da igual lo que hagas siempre vas a destacar, así somos los Stark"

No sabía si tendría que quedarse en un piso de estudiantes aunque pensándolo mejor estaba claro que iría a un apartamento totalmente aislado del reto, que tortura sería para su madre que su "pequeño" se junto con el resto de "chusma" ¿Y qué dirían sus "amigas"? Pero todo eso a Tony le daba igual, de una forma u otra al estar alejado de sus padre el podría elegir a sus amigos, o eso se pensaba él.

Dos días antes de que Tony se marchara a la universidad María le informo que al día siguiente sería su fiesta de despedida y que tenía una sorpresa para él, para no aburriros mucho solo os diré que solo asistieron las amigas de su madre pero que a diferencia de su cumpleaños su padre si estuvo. Cuando era el momento de irse al coche para que el chofer lo llevara a la Universidad su padre le entrego unas llaves.

\- ¿Y esto?- Pregunto Tony.

\- Son las llaves de tu apartamento.- Dijo Howard

\- Pensaba que esta vez podría elegir donde vivir los próximos 4 años.

\- ¡Tony! En vez de quejarte deberías agradecérselo a tu padre- Dijo María

\- Pues también tengo que decirte que en una semana llegará James Rhodes, el hijo de un amigo mío para quedarse en el apartamento contigo, ya que está preparándose para ser piloto del gobierno y necesitaba donde quedarse un tiempo, en unos meses se ira y luego volverá unos días sueltos. – Dijo Howard

\- Qué bien- Dijo Tony con mucho sarcasmo, su madre solo lo ignoró le dijo que estaba todo en el coche y le dio un beso en la frente marchándose al interior de la casa.

\- Te desearía suerte pero eres mi hijo, un Stark, no la necesitas, destacaras por encima de todos los demás en lo que hagas.- Dijo Howard.

\- Adiós… llamare de vez en cuando, también podéis ir a verme al apartamento.

\- Algún día iré a ver que no hayáis destruido el apartamento entre tú y Rhody.- Dijo Howard dándole un abrazo de despedida a Tony.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí tenéis el cap, se agradecen los comentarios y también quiero explicaros que estoy algo atascada con esto por que quiero llegar a lo interesante de la historia por lo que voy a hacer un salto del tiempo de los 4 años que Tony paso en la Uni.**

* Para los que no hayan visto Agent Carter el objeto numero 17 es una gas que creo Howard para el gobierno pero que no salio bien y provocaba que la persona que lo inhalara se cabreara mucho y le entrara paranoia y rabia, por lo que atacaba a matar a la primera persona que tuviera enfrente. Os recomiendo ver la serie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, cuanto tiempo, continuamos con el cap 7 donde voy ha hacer un salto del tiempo, saltando los 4 años de universidad de Tony y otra parte de la infancia de las gemelas. Pero si contaré los sucesos importantes de esos años, mientras que en mi otro fanfic contaré algunos graciosos.**

 **Os pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía que se me puedan colar y por desgracia los vengadores y agent Carter no me pertenece.**

* * *

-CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS-

Tony acababa de terminar la universidad, "modestamente" informando a sus conocidos de que había sido el primero de su generación, aunque lo que lamentaba ere que tendría que volver a su casa para la fiesta que su madre le había organizado para aparentar, pero ya le daba igual, con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado a la forma que tenía su madre de demostrar "cariño" y al poco interés de su padre, que solo lo visitaba para vigilar el apartamento y para comentarle incógnitas que le mantenían pensando durante días, le visitaba regularmente cada dos meses y recordaba perfectamente la ultima visita (Primer cap de la historia: Las Pequeñas Stark One Short) donde su padre había estado especialmente raro.

Muy a su pesar en tan solo una semana estaría de vuelta en su casa lejos de la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba su apartamento, lo bueno es que ya tenia casi 21 años, solo faltaban unos meses para su cumple y lo más seguro es que al llegar se pusiera a trabajar y a buscar un apartamento para vivir solo sin sus padres.

Aprovechando su últimos días en el apartamento organizo una fiesta de despedida con todos los de su clase y con todos sus conocidos ya que Rhody estaba en una misión durante ese mes y no volvería al apartamento para ser un "aguafiestas".

La fiesta salió genial, no hubo ningún problema, salvo que al día siguiente Tony tenía una resaca enorme y el apartamento hecho un asco, contrato una empresa de limpieza, se acostó otra vez a dormir y no se levantó hasta las seis de la tarde cuando el apartamento ya estaba limpio.

Lamentablemente para Tony el día de volver a casa llego y con disgusto recogió las maletas ya que el chófer estaba esperándole fuera para llevarlo a casa donde supuestamente le esperaban sus padres preparando las cosas para la fiesta que habría al día siguiente. Al llegar a su casa salió a recibirle su padre para luego decirle que él y su madre se tenían que ir por unos asuntos del trabajo y que volverían al día siguiente para su fiesta.

TONY Punto de vista

Mis padres se acababan de ir, que bonito después de no verme muy seguido por 4 años se van, pero bueno era de esperarse. Subí a mi habitación y vi que por lo menos no habían tocado nada, parecía que ni siquiera habían entrado, así que mejor, coloque todas mis cosas en mis armarios y me puse a seguir con mis diseños para construir un asistente virtual que te ayudara en el día a día y pudiera realizar pequeñas labores por ti, como controlar el teléfono con la voz, etc...

Seguí avanzando en mi proyecto y una cosa tenia clara, quería que la voz del asistente virtual fuese la de Jarvis, es más ese es el nombre que le pondré a mi asistente para recordarlo, ya que desde que se fue a trabajar a otro sitio no lo he vuelto a ver.

Al final me acosté a las tantas y cuando me desperté vi que mis padres aun no habían vuelto, pero no le di mucha importancia ya que hasta la fiesta faltaban unas horas. Pasaron las horas y no volvían, me empecé a preocupar, mi madre nunca llegaría tarde a una fiesta con sus amigas eso le haría quedar muy mal, era todo muy raro. Cuando faltaba media hora para empezar la fiesta llego un coche negro a la casa y yo pensé Mierda llegan los primeros invitados y mis padres todavía no han llegado, pero que equivocado estaba.

Cuando baje vi que eran dos hombres que vestían trajes negros, se presentaron como Luis Walker y Jacob Wolf, dos agentes del gobierno, yo no entendía que hacían en mi casa, y no me esperaba lo que venían a decirme.

\- Buenas tardes Sr Stark, hemos venido a comunicarle en persona que sus padres han sufrido un accidente automovilístico y trágicamente no han sobrevivido. -Dijo el Sr Walker rápido y del tirón

En ese momento no supe como reaccionar, incluso pensé que me estaban gastando una broma.

\- No puede ser, tienen que estar equivocados. -Dije.

\- Lamentablemente no, aunque estamos totalmente seguros el protocolo dice que un familiar o conocido tiene que identificar los cuerpos para que sea oficial, sentimos pedirte esto pero tienes que identificarlos.

\- Yo... - No supe que decir, me había quedado totalmente en blanco.

Los acompañe hasta el hospital donde estaban los cuerpos, fui a la morgue y los identifique pero todo inconscientemente, estaba en shock, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente estaba en modo automático, no asumía la muerte tan repentina de mis padres, porque aunque no tuviéramos la mejor relación del mundo me afecto mucho y me sentía perdido sin saber cómo afrontarlo, siendo consciente de que la última conversación que tuve con mi madre fue para decirle que me parecía absurdo que me organizara una fiesta de bienvenida si ninguno de mis amigos iba a estar allí, y dolían aún mas que no me despedí de ella cuando se fue.

El abogado de mi padre insistía en que era importante organizar el funeral de mis padres cuanto antes y leer el testamento porque allí se mencionaban cosas muy importantes, yo creo que es porque no quería que Industrias Stark se quedara mucho tiempo sin dueño y director.

Como si esto le estuviera pasando a otra persona y no a mi organice el funeral para enterrarlos junto con mis abuelos, definitivamente me quedaba solo, bueno Abadía, el amigo y compañero de trabajo de mi padre durante más de 20 años, insistía que si no me encontraba bien el podía dirigir la empresa, que podía apoyarme en él pero sé que mi padre habría querido que la empresa la dirigiera un Stark y es lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

 **Pues ya esta el cap 7, espero poder subir el siguiente la semana que viene como mucho la siguiente.**

 **He estado más ocupada porque he empezado a ser beta en esta historia:** **story/71439762-%C2%BFqu%C3%A9-podr%C3%ADa-salir-mal**

 **Podéis buscar a la escritora en wattpad, con el apodo RosanaMiraS**

 **Trijuditcast**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

 _ **Me he dado cuenta de que en otros cap. hay algunos errores en cuanto a los años. Tony termina la Universidad a los 20 y no puede hacerse cargo de la empresa legalmente hasta los 21 por lo que en ese tiempo la empresa queda a cargo de Obadiah, las gemelas tienen casi 8 años menos que Tony.**_

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

Por otro lado, mientras Tony había estado en la universidad Howard había pasado bastante tiempo con Lana y Keity, quienes ya tenían 12 años (Perdón si me he equivocado con los años) y se deprimieron mucho cuando Jarvis les tuvo que informar de la muerte de su padre, el que ellas pensaban que era su ultimo familiar vivo. Las niñas asistieron al funeral disfrazadas ya que no era seguro para ellas que se las reconociera y fueron acompañadas por Estrella, quien todavía estaba con ellas en la casa.

Tres días después del funeral, el abogado leyó el testamento de Howard para Tony, aunque le resulto un poco incomprensible parecía que su padre ocultara algo, ya que él siempre era muy preciso y en este caso no lo fue.

 _Yo Howard Stark en pleno funcionamiento de mis capacidades mentales quiero que tras mi muerte todos mis bienes pasen equitativamente a mi descendencia, y quiero que a mi hijo Anthony (Tony) Edward Stark le sea entregada la carta que le entregare a mi abogado para que él y solamente en él lea en privado._

Punto de vista de Tony

Tras llegar a casa de escuchar el testamento no podía para de pensar ¿porque dijo descendencia y no hijo? el testamento lo modifico hace unos meses, ya sabía que no tendría más hijos, y ¿porque es tan importante que lea la carta que me ha dado el abogado a solas? ¿qué me querrá decir? esas y mas preguntas me rondaban la cabeza y no me dejaban concentrarme en nada más.

Ya era hora de saber la verdad, sin esperar un minuto más abrí la carta:

 _Hola hijo, si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que lamentablemente he muerto sin poder decirte antes un secreto que llevo guardando varios años._

 _Hace unos años tuve una aventura, aunque no sea escusa estaba borracho, pero como he dicho esa no es excusa, yo quiero a tu madre por lo que cobardemente no le dije nada, tenía miedo a perderla. Más tarde me entere que esa mujer con la que tuve la aventura se había quedado embarazada y se puso en contacto conmigo porque estaba enferma y no podría cuidar las niñas por más tiempo, si niñas, tienes dos hermanas pequeñas llamadas Keity y Lana. Al poco tiempo de conocerlas su madre murió y me dejo a mi como su tutor legal, compre una casa algo apartada de la gente para poder ir a visitarlas a menudo sin que la gente se enterara ya que la gente para conseguir dinero es capaz de secuestrarlas y pedir un resácate, para protegerlas mande a la casa a la persona en la que más confiaba, Jarvis._

 _Sé que te dolió que él se fuera, pero era necesario que las cuidará. Jarvis y tía Peggy te podrán contar todos los detalles que yo ahora no te puedo decir, pregúntales lo que quieras._

 _Espero que, aunque me guardes rencor por no haber estado presente siempre en tu infancia y adolescencia no les guardes rencor a ellas que no te han hecho nada y que las cuides y protejas como yo lo habría seguido haciendo si siguiera vivo._

 _Recuerda que las que son y siempre serán mis mayores creaciones sois vosotros, Lana, Keity y tú, mi Tony._

No puede ser, mi padre siempre era frio y ausente, aunque eso explicaría porque siempre desaparecía por las tardes.

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR:

Todo paso relativamente rápido para Tony, desde que le informaron que sus padres habían muerto hasta ahora cuando se enteró que tenía dos hermanas menores de las cuales nunca le habían dicho nada y que tenía que cuidar sin que nadie se enterase de su existencia por protección.

Jarvis le había contado todo lo que él sabía junto con su tía Peggy. Le habían prometido que le iban a ayudar a cuidarlas y Jarvis volvería a su casa junto con su esposa Anne, para trabajar para Tony y cuidar de las niñas. Las niñas ya habían sido informadas del accidente y estaba muy tristes por su padre, pero algo emocionadas de poder conocer a su hermano Tony, su padre siempre hablaba de él y les dijo que si a él le pasaba algo Tony cuidaría de ellas mientras él no pudiera.

Tony lo organizo todo para el traslado de sus hermanas, todavía le parecía raro tener hermanas, pero no podía negar que le emociono, aunque no lo admitiera y le creció un enorme sentimiento de protección hacia ellas, si de él dependía nada ni nadie iba a dañar a sus hermanas.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE TONY:

Ya habían llegado todas las cosas de Keity y Lana, en un tiempo record decoraron sus nuevas habitaciones y construyeron en el jardín una sección muy segura para que ellas pudieran jugar con sus perros, no me puedo creer que mi padre les regalará dos Husky, cuando yo era pequeño le pedí una mascota y me dijo que no.

Jarvis y Anne también estaban trayendo sus cosas a la casa, pero había notado que Anne estaba algo enferma, luego tendría que preguntarle a Jarvis.

Faltaba algo menos de media hora para que llegara mi tía Peggy con mis hermanas y ya estaba de los nervios, quería conocerlas ya.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEGGY:

Ya había llegado a la casa de Tony, no puedo creer lo bien que se estaba tomando todos los cambios que le habían pasado en tan poco tiempo. Primero el "el accidente" de sus padres, luego enterarse de que su padre tuvo una aventura y que de ella nacieron dos niñas que habían estado con él en otra casa. Lo bueno es que como Tony se había criado como hijo único siempre había querido hermanos y cuando le dijimos que tenía dos se emocionó mucho a la vez que se preocupó preguntándose qué peligro corrían sus hermanas como para que su padre haya tenido que esconderlas tanto.

Después de dejarle a Tony las gemelas, me fui a mi casa a investigar la muerte de Howard, sigo pensando que lo mataron por nuestro proyecto, el cual ya estaba en funcionamiento, por lo que será mejor para Tony y sus hermanas que me aleje de ellos mientras sea la directora de S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

 ** _ ** _Bueno espero que os haya gustado el cap y también no tardar tanto en escribir el próximo. Hasta la próxima, Trijuditcas_** t_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola, ¿Como estais? ha pasado un tiempo desde que subí el cap anterior pero he estado un poco liada, y sin más excusas empezamos con el cap 9. Los personajes son de marvel a excepción de Lana y Kaity que son invención mia. He variado un poco el tiempo para que cuadre con mi historia.**_

* * *

 _PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEGGY:_

 _Ya había llegado a la casa de Tony, no puedo creer lo bien que se estaba tomando todos los cambios que le habían pasado en tan poco tiempo. Primero el "el accidente" de sus padres, luego enterarse de que su padre tuvo una aventura y que de ella nacieron dos niñas que habían estado con él en otra casa. Lo bueno es que como Tony se había criado como hijo único siempre había querido hermanos y cuando le dijimos que tenía dos se emocionó mucho a la vez que se preocupó preguntándose qué peligro corrían sus hermanas como para que su padre haya tenido que esconderlas tanto._

 _Después de dejarle a Tony las gemelas, me fui a mi casa a investigar la muerte de Howard, sigo pensando que lo mataron por nuestro proyecto, el cual ya estaba en funcionamiento, por lo que será mejor para Tony y sus hermanas que me aleje de ellos mientras sea la directora de S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _\- salto en el tiempo (habrán pequeños one shot para contar los momento más divertidos que han pasado en ese tiempo)-_

Espero que os guste el capítulo.

 **Cap. 9: Salto del tiempo**

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR:

Tony se tuvo que esforzar mucho para adaptarse y convivir con sus hermanas, a las cuales ya quería como si se hubieran criado juntos, era con las únicas con las que volvía a ser él mismo sin miedo a que lo juzguen por la fortuna de su padre.

Lana y Keity se adoptaron a la mansión y poco a poco fueron superando la muerte de su padre.

Jarvis cumplió la edad necesaria para jubilarse y aunque no quería dejarlos ya que los quería como a los hijos que no pudo tener (Durante todos los años que estuvo con ellos los había tratado como a sus hijos) se tuvo que jubilar para cuidar de su esposa Anna, la cual se encontraba enferma y necesitaba mucha atención.

Tony contrato a Virginia Pepper Potts como su asistente personal, como iba a pasar mucho tiempo con él y acompañarlo a casa le hizo firmar un contrato de confidencialidad para que no dijera nada de su vida personal, pero eso no fue un problema ya que aunque ella era la única persona de la empresa que sabía y conocía a las gemelas se llevaba muy bien con ellas, les ponía películas, le ayudaba con los deberes y hablaba con ellas sobretodo, inconscientemente adopto el papel de una hermana mayor para ellas, cosa que a ninguna le molestaba, ni siquiera a Tony que también lo había notado.

Cuando Tony tenía 21 empezó a dirigir la empresa y por ello viajaba mucho, por lo que Pepper se quedaba con las gemelas de 13 años lo que provoco entre las secretarias de la empresa cotilleos sobre porque la asistente que se pasaba el día con Tony de repente no iba con él a los viajes de varios días, y comenzaron a crear el rumor de que era porque habían tenido una aventura y Tony no la quería cerca demasiado tiempo al igual que hacía con sus otros líos. A Pepper los rumores deban igual disfrutaba mucho cuidando de las gemelas, y Tony se alegraba mucho de que Pepper las cuidara porque él no tenía mucha idea de cómo tratar con chicas adolescentes y sus hermanas ya tenía 13 años, pronto empezarían con sus temas de chicas y él no sabía cómo lidiar con ellos, lo había confirmado vergonzosamente hace unos meses:

 _Nada más llegar del colegio Keity había subido corriendo a su habitación y se había encerrado en ella, cuando le pregunto le dijo que le dolía la tripa. Pero cuando fue al baño se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando y llamo a Tony a gritos, este sin saber que hacer llamo a Pepper y le pregunto si podía llevar a Keity al hospital, ya que no podían verlos juntos por su seguridad. Pepper lo calmo y le pidió que le contara todo lo que había pasado, cuando ella lo entendió se estuvo riendo de Tony un buen rato y le dijo que eso era normal que iría al supermercado a por compresas y que en seguida llegaría a su casa. Después de ese día Tony le dijo a Pepper seriamente que de esas cosas se encargaría ella como parte de su trabajo de asistente personal._

Cuando Tony cumplió los 22 tuvo que ir a realizar una demostración al ejército de su misil Jericó en Afganistán. Después de la prueba, el Humvee de Tony fue atacado por la organización Los Diez Anillos y él fue secuestrado y encarcelado durante tres meses junto con Ho Yinsen. Durante todo ese tiempo Pepper tuvo que cuidar a las gemelas con la ayuda de Peggy, manteniendo la esperanza de que Tony volviera sano y salvo y que las gemelas no perderían la última persona que les quedaba viva en su familia biológica. Por si acaso, Pepper ya tenía previsto adoptarlas en caso de que las cosas no salieran como ella esperaba, sabiendo que aunque Peggy las cuidará ya estaba algo mayor pero como ella misma había dicho: "Pepper no te preocupes por esas cosas Tony es un Stark y ya deberías saber que nada más que por cabezonería va a sobrevivir" Pepper tuvo que darle la razón, a Tony nadie le ganaba como cabezón.

Las gemelas se deprimieron mucho con la desaparición de su hermano pero no dejaban que los pensamientos negativos les influyeran. Durante esos 3 meses se centraron en sus estudios, en pasar tiempo con su tía Peg, que les contaba historias sobre el Capitán América y se inventaba historias para ellas sobre una mujer espía que no era muy valorada por sus compañeros hombres pero que les demostró que cuando una mujer quiere algo lo consigue. También estuvieron llamando continuamente a Rhodey, al que conocieron unos meses antes y al que ya querían como a un tío.

Cuando Rhodey llamo para avisar de que lo habían encontrado, nadie lo podía creer, estaban muy emocionados Pepper, Keity y Lana se pusieron a llorar y casi no pudieron dormir esa noche. Aunque Peggy quería verlo no fue al aeropuerto con ellas por toda la prensa que iba a haber, por lo que se quedó en la casa de Tony a esperar que llegara y poder abrazarlo. Al ir a recogerlo Pepper salió a recibirlo mientras que las gemelas por su seguridad se quedaban en el coche para que los periodistas no las vieran, ya que nadie debía saber de su existencia.

* * *

 **Perdón si se me han colado algunas faltas de ortografía y espero que les guste la historia, Trijuditcast**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Quería pedir perdón a la gente que después de tanto tiempo todavía siga esta historia porque he tenido un gran bloqueo pero voy a intentar empezar otra vez con esta historia y Agentes de SHIELD. Aunque no publicaba nada no dejaba de escribir ideas sueltas que no podía unir, ahora estoy viéndolas todas para que me cuadren en la historia. Perdón.**_

 **CAP. 10**

 **SALTO DEL TIEMPO (Después de Iron man 1)**

Con el tiempo todo volvió a la normalidad pero con algunos cambios, Peggy no pudo evitar que algunos miembros de SHIELD supieran de la existencia de las gemelas ya que tuvieron que ayudar a rescatarlas de su secuestrador Obadia pero se aseguró de que estuviera clasificado Nivel 10 y que no se comentará en ningún momento el apellido de ellas, para los miembros que ayudaron solo eran 2 hijas de algún multimillonaria que conocía SHIELD, Peggy dejo su puesto en manos de Fury sin darle muchos detalles y tras lo ocurrido con Obadia se encargó de que las gemelas pasaran con ella sus vacaciones y a espaldas de Tony empezaría a enseñarles defensa personal con sus "primos", Sharon y Trip. Peggy vio que a Lana Y Keity se les daba muy bien y entonces ellas le dijeron que su padre las apunto a karate y Judo desde pequeñas pero que habían dejado de ir después de su muerte.

Tony dijo al mundo que él era Iron Man y empezó a ser colaborador muy ocasional de SHIELD sin saber que su tía era la exdirectora.

Unos meses después de que Tony solucionara todo el lío que había creado Obadia estuvo dándole vueltas a la cabeza, sus hermanas no existían para el resto del mundo y aunque podía ver los beneficios de eso ahora también podía ver sus fallos, si alguien las veía alguna vez y decidía investigar no encontraría información de ellas lo que le llevaría a insistir más porque si intentas ocultar algo siempre va a salir a la luz pero si muestras "tu" verdad al mundo con convicción nadie lo cuestiona mucho y si lo buscan solo encontrarán la información que tú has elegido y no seguirán con el tema.

Y así fue como aparecieron Lana y Keity Carbonell para el mundo, dos adolescentes adoptadas por un multimillonario anónimo que las educaba en casa hasta que ahora las mandaba a los mejores colegios privados que podían asegurar 100% de confidencialidad.

La escuela elegida por Tony y Pepper firmó un contrato y se arriesgaba a una demanda millonaria si difundía cualquier información sobre ellas o su tutor legal. Para el resto del alumnado solo eran dos alumnas nuevas que se habían tenido que mudar a mitad de curso de su antigua escuela. O lo eran hasta que al poco tiempo de estar en clase sus profesores notaron que al igual que paso con su hermano ellas estaba muy adelantadas y las pasaron al último curso, iban a terminar el instituto antes de cumplir 14 años.

Los meses pasaron y las gemelas terminaron el instituto, las vacaciones de verano acababan de comenzar y ya habían volado para ir a casa de Peggy como hacían todos los años, algo que molesto a Tony, su tía no le dijo porque se quedaban con ella 2 meses y él no podía ir. Tony sabía que estaba sus pensamientos eran un poco egoístas pero era consciente de que Peggy estaba mostrando signos de Alzheimer por lo que dejo que Keity y Lana pasaran todo el tiempo que pudieran con ella.

En Agosto las gemelas volvieron, Tony se cogió vacaciones y se iba con ellas a una casa que tenía en una pequeña isla donde no había nadie y podían celebrar tranquilamente el 8 de agosto el cumpleaños de Lana y Keity. Durante ese mes realizaban un montón de actividades de hermanos, Tony no quería que sus hermanas recordaran su infancia como él, (estar encerrado en casa y estudiar.) así que las llevaba a hacer buceo, montañismo, jugaban a videojuegos (o más bien se picaban cada vez que uno superaba la marca de otro). Y hablaban mucho de todo lo que no podían contarse en los meses que Tony estaba trabajando y ellas terminando el último curso del instituto.

Pese a todo los 3 eran muy unidos y se contaban todo cosa que con el tiempo Tony dejo de agradecer y se alegró cunado solo hablaban de chicos cunado él no estuviera delante o cuando estaba Pepper. También hubo momentos incomodos cuando pasaban un tiempo sin ver a Pepper (sobre todo los días que Tony decidía trabajar desde casa y ella tenía que quedarse en el despacho de él para atender gente) y las gemelas le recordaban que Pepper tenía que traerles ciertos artículos femeninos, lo que le recordaba a Tony que se acercaba cierta fecha del mes y él aun no entendía cómo era posible que siempre coincidieran a la vez. Se estremecía recordando como Keity gritaba por cualquier cosa mientras que Lana se quedaba silenciosa siempre y cuando no te acercaras a su comida basura, como chocolate o helado porque si cometías ese error se volvía peor que Hulk.

Al volver de vacaciones Tony las animo a buscar que querían estudiar ahora y por primera vez en años se separaron, Lana quiso estudiar medicina y biología mientras que Keity astronomía y astrofísica aunque eso si las dos en las mejores y más prestigiosas instituciones pagadas por Tony, donde todo les iba muy bien y estaban emocionadas por seguir aprendiendo.

Paso el tiempo y Lana y Keity estaban preocupadas por dejar a Tony solo pero se alegraron de haber elegido universidades cerca de Peggy porque podían visitarla con frecuencia sabiendo que no tendrían muchos años con ella y querían aprovecharlos. Cada vez que visitaban a Peggy seguían con su entrenamiento que ahora era más complejo que solo defensa personal porque Peggy vio que tenían autentico interés y le pido un favor personal a Fury, quería a su mejor espía para que les enseñará lo que ella ya no podía. Y así fue como Nick sin hacer muchas preguntas sabiendo que si Peggy lo pedida era más importante de lo que parecía, le asigno a Natasha la misión de cuidar y entrenar a Lana y Keity Carbonell sin hacer muchas preguntas y haciéndose pasar por una amiga que las visitaba varias veces a la semana y las acompañaba a un gimnasio privado.

A Natasha no le hizo mucha gracia tener que entrenarlas pero con el tiempo se encariño con ellas y vio el potencial que tenían, acabo enseñándoles más de lo que le habían pedido para asegurarse de que no les pasara nada y pudieran defenderse o atacar en cualquier situación, le ayudo con la puntería (por petición de ellas les enseño a disparar una pistola, y las dos consiguieron una cada una legalmente por si acaso), también les enseño artes marciales, thai chi, y como derribar objetivos más grandes y fuertes que ellas, como pasar desapercibidas y ocultarse mientras venía la ayuda y etc... Durante los meses que les entrenaba en ningún momento Natasha descubrió el verdadero apellido de las gemelas ni quien era la persona que le había pedido a Fury el favor de entrenarlas por lo que su puso que eran hijas de algún miembro de alto nivel en SHIELD.

Durante un tiempo todo iba bien pero entonces Tony empezó a sentirse mal, en una de las revisiones que le hizo JARVIS (la inteligencia artificial que había terminado de crear y ya estaba perfeccionada) descubrió que el paladio estaba matándolo lentamente, al recibir esa noticia y pensar que iba a dejar solas a sus hermanas, porque siendo realistas tía Peggy no iba a estar para siempre, empezó a deprimirse y retrocedió todos los pasos que había avanzado con sus hermanas sobre su comportamiento, volvió a ir de fiesta en fiesta y a emborracharse diciéndose que total iba a morir que más daba ¿no?.

Nombro a Pepper como su sucesor de Industrias Stark hasta que Lana o Keity decidieran si querían dirigirla y realizo un nuevo testamento donde se lo dejaba todo a ellas y nombraba a Pepper como su guardiana consciente de lo mucho que se querían y que Peggy estaría con ellas durante el tiempo que pudiera aunque no fuera su guardiana.

 _ **¿Que os ha parecido?**_


End file.
